paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Friendship and Harmony Protection team
Info ' The ''Friendship and Harmony Protection team is special enforcement and rescue group of Adventure Bay. It is another PAW Patrol team, but this time it's lead by Kasey. The rescue team has nine friendship characteristics, which each one has it's own special magic powers to stop bad and even evil. The Friendship characteristics are; Loyalty, Laughter, Generosity, Courage, Kindness, Bravery, Perseverance, Honesty, ''and most important of all is ''The key of friendship. '' '''Members ' 'Kasey- ' Kasey is the Main Leader and the key of friendship. Her power strength are somewhat strong, especially when she uses the powers from her crown. When she uses her powers she can activate a power sheild, activate a sheild dome, make a Power shock, cause a powerful earth shake blow, and has the ability to telepathically talk to her teammates. 'Marshall-' Position: Laughter Power Strength: Medium Powers: ??? 'Rubble-' Rubble is the symbol of Perserverance. His power strength is Medium strong. His powers are a mixture of Skye's and Zuma's but a bit differently. When he uses his powers has the ability and power to make people/pups have faith, has/the ability to use "sketch" power''(has power to copy the other person/animal's actions), and he is the only member that has this power; he can store energy for upcoming events. '''Chase-' Chase is the symbol of Loyalty. His power strength are Medium strong. Chase has super speed, he has 205 yard vision, he has telepathy abilities, and also has the ability to activate/summon his power police tools. 'Rocky-' Rocky is the symbol of Generosity. His power strength are somewhat strong. While having his powers active he has Recycle magic tools to fix things, and first aid healing magic. 'Zuma-' Position: Courage Power Strength: Strong/Medium Powers: ??? 'Skye-' Skye is the the symbol of Kindess. Her power strength are Medium strong. When she uses her powers she has the ability to make people feel happy, can activate/summon a net to catch things, and can summon power general /outdoor, garden tools to help. 'Ryder-' Ryder is the symbol of honesty; and is also 2nd-in-command when Kasey isn't available. His power strength are Medium strong. When he uses his powers he has super hearing, has the ability to get the truth out of people/pups magically and telepathically, and has super strength. 'Ranger-' Ranger is the symbol of Bravery; and is 3rd-in-command when Ryder and Kasey isn't available. His power strength are somewhat strong. When he uses his powers he can activate a shadow power shield, sword, and crossbow, has powerful strength, has the ability and power to predict the next 5 minutes, and has the power to not feel fear. '''Gears/Tools TBA Trivia * "My Little Pony" with their Harmony is Magic, magic team inspired me to make my Friendship and Harmony Protection team * I was at first thinking of calling the protection team "Friendship Group 9" ''but I then thought about coming up with trainee's...so..nah! plus it wouldn't be nine members then. '''Catchphrases' W.I.P The Protect team's HQ TBA Trainee's~ TBA ~~(if you want any of your OC's to be a trainee to any of the main characters, put a comment below, or even message wall me. You can tell me what powers he/she wants along with a symbol.) Honorary Members Magic~ *Puppylove 1257's oc* Enimies * Decker * Shadow Ashley ''& ''Apocalypse '' * Mayor Humdinger and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew '''Gallery' Category:Dragons19's Groups